Konoha's kitsune fang
by harry copperfield dresden
Summary: My first fanfiction so please review and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own naruto in any way shape or form. Please review.**

As the sun set on the village of Konohagakure no sano the trees took on a golden, almost firey, color as if they too held the Will of fire that had defined the shinobi village since its founding by Hashirama Senju. The streets were empty, which was rare for the village, which would almost pass for a city on some days, the reason for the desolation was the date. It was October the tenth, the day of the dreaded attack of the Kyubi and the sacrifice of the legendary Kiiroi Senkou, (yellow flash) who was the Hokage at that point in time, in order to seal the beast into a newborn child. The same child who, seven years later, found himself, unknowingly, sitting upon the rock depiction of his father's head carved into the mountain that separated the village from the forest. The blonde sighed to himself and rose from his place of solace 'I guess now's as good a time as any to get home,' he thought to himself, 'if I wait any longer the villagers start coming out.'

And with that the young jinchuriki took off, jumping along the rooftops of the village he called home to avoid the meager foot traffic that was already forming along the great pathways of the commerce district.

"**You sure you want to go home tonight kit," **asked a familiar voice in his head, "**you know how bad they get, especially on your birthday"**. The Kyubi no kitsune had come to terms on its imprisonment about five years or so after a particularly brutal beating that had left its container on the verge of death. The young boy shook his head sadly as he replied in his head 'Thanks for the concern Kyubi onii-san,' his voice weary and aged far beyond what any seven year old should have had 'If I'm not there they'll probably just go after Teuchi-samaand Ayame- chan' the Fox just hmphed to itself then decided to just let the kid have his way.

**Later that same evening**

"there he is!" a voice exclaimed "Don't let him get away!"

'Damn it all' thought Naruto to himself ' you just _had_ to ignore the centuries old demon fox in your head'. He had already accumulated a good number of injuries that bled freely but were healing. 'Almost there' he thought in relief when suddenly he saw another group of civilians rushing towards him, 'shit shit shit' he immediately swerved left only to find himself in an alley with walls far to high to jump over. The mob was at the mouth of the ally before he could escape. He was scared. The mob had the intention to kill and even though there was a law forbidding his being harmed the level of enforcement was virtually nil. Just as the mob started "getting rid of the demon" as they called it a murder of crows appeared at the mouth of the narrow entrance of the alley.

"What's going on here" demanded a teenaged kid whose eyes were blood red with three tomoe around the pupil marking him as one of the legendary Uchiha clan, adding that to his apparent age could mean only one thing had happened, Itachi Uchiha had come to rescue the abused jinchuriki. The irony was that because of their bloodlust the villagers took none of his characteristics to heart as they replied " Come on help us avenge the fourth". Itachi heard this and his blood ran even colder than his demeanor, "I have no reason to protect such fools" he replied pulling a kunai from his pouch, "I will cut the cancer out of the village". What happened next was exactly what one would expect from the young prodigy and when he was finished he picked up the boy and rushed him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden in any way shape form or manner.

The first thing Naruto knew was that he was wet. The second thing he noticed was that it was dark, not your everyday nighttime darkness either, it was that cloying evil sinister choking darkness like that of a prison cell._ 'not this again' _he thought to himself morosely' _'its really gonna be annoying if I have to come in here every time I get beaten up'_. He approached the golden bars once again and noticed that the seal was once again just out of reach.

"Well here I am fox-man wattcha want me for?" The fox growled at the brashness of its container. "Fine then I'll just wait for the old man to fix me up and not talk to you anymore." The fox, never eager to lose the one thing that kept him sane over the years stood up and spat out something at the blonde jinchuriki. **"here you go boy",** the fox growled** "This is one of my own fangs. It should allow more of my power outside of the seal as well as give you greater control of your own form, when you're proficient enough I'll teach you how to fuse with my power and form a kind of armour around yourself.". **

Naruto was stunned but nevertheless grateful for his gift, however as he approached it he saw a red light flash and in the place of the fang he saw a crimson katana where the fang used to be. Before he could ask the fox however he felt the tug of consciousness pulling at him and was ejected from the seal.

**In the hospital**

Sarutobi and Kakashi were shocked when, as they were tending to the bloodied jinchuriki he became swathed in a soft crimson glow.

"Is that the Kyuubi's doing?" asked the one-eyed jonin "And if it is why doesn't it feel as evil as the last time I felt it?" The hokage was too shocked to worry about saving face as he was at as much of a loss as his comrade. Just then the light started to gather at the side of the blonde and took on a shape of something very familiar to them. "A KATANA!" they exclaimed simultaneously their jaws touching the ground in a very orochimaru like fashion.

Just then Naruto woke up to find the two adults with their jaws touching the floor and could only think of one thing to ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

**A/N I'm gonna end it there please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own naruto masashi kishimoto does. Please do not sue me.

As Naruto fully regained consciousness and saw the newly formed bade beside him his question of hew in the world the fang was a sword was answered. Then he saw two of the people in the village who didn't treat him like crap and smiled his classic foxy grin.

"Whats up guys?" he inquired of his de facto family and was immediately was bombarded by a thousand questions he didn't know how to answer. He shrugged through the standard 'who did this to you' by Sarutobi and the classic facepalm when both Kakashi and Sarutobi remembered the date.

"We're idiots aren't we Naruto?"inquired the current hokage. It was apparent on his face that he was doing all he could to look out for the blonde haired kid but to be honest he was pushing one hundred years old, it probably wouldn't be that bad but all that damn paperwork aged him another hundred years or so, so he felt more like twice his age.

The blonde shook his head sadly as he stated "It's not your fault jiji and it's not even the fault of the Kyuubi, it's the villagers who don't understand the difference between the container and the contained." Both the hokage and the one eyed jonin were shocked at the level of maturity that the kid was displaying that they both realized, perhaps for the first time, that the child in front of them truly did have what it took to become the Hokage.

**Later that evening after naruto's release from the hospital.**

"geez you'd think that you could at least take it easy on me kyuubi-sensei." Asked naruto as he was once again knocked back by the now humanoid demon fox in his mindscape.

"**It's not my fault if you can't even wield my tooth correctly." **Remarked the fox, while simultaneously thinking to itself '**damn that was way too close how the hell is he this good already'** **"ready kit" **he asked the blonde who was currently doubled over coughing and trying to regain his breath.

"Just a minute Fox –sensei" replied the host as he once again hoisted the sword into his odd looking starting position, "I've almost got the beginning stance down."

'**to think he's come this far in the Hiten mitsurugi ryu already' **the fox thought to its self '**he just might be able to master it' **he licked his lips in anticipation for the first true technique that he would teach the boy the 'hi ryu sen'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N I will be time skipping forward to the graduation and team assignments. And once again I must sadly declare that I do not own naruto otherwise it might still be before the chunin exams. **

The early morning sun rose gently over the ninja village. The morning was deceptively calm after the events of the previous night's events. At about this time our hero, still clad in his iconic orange jumpsuit despite the kyuubi's insistence that it was as tacky as it was likely to kill him, awoke from his slumber still aching from his fight with Mizuki and stumbled into the kitchen of his apartment to find his pseudo uncle Kakashi Hatake already planning the best way to arrive late to the team assignments, while reading his trademark orange clad book.

_'is he REALLY planning to be late today!' _naruto half asked kyuubi half thought to himself incredulously '_**tell that pervert if he is he is going to answer to ME, ' **_naruto's resident/ father figure responded '_**Seal or no seal if he's late I'm going to tear his fucking books into pieces so small not even the perverted Sanin who wrote them would recognize them .' **_ Naruto scoffed at the fox's response but nevertheless relayed the message to the silver haired jonin on his couch.

"Kakashi- san the Fox said if you're late he'll destroy your entire collection of those orange books that you like so much," Naruto flashed his foxlike smile "even the ones in the safe under your bed"

Said jonin paled and nodded vigorously to confirm that he had understood the message and Naruto picked up the red sheath that sat on the wall closest to the door on his way out.

'Sometimes I don't know who scares me more Naruto or the Fox' The jonin thought 'although what scares me more is that I honestly don't know' he shivered and returned to reading his smut when he noticed a slight char mark growing on the corner of the book that grew for every minute he wasted reading it. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

The orange jacket wearing ninja suddenly sneezed and fell onto the pavement and almost broke an arm. '_**guess he found out**_' the innocent sounding fox inside his head laughed _**'took him long enough**_'

Naruto laughed at his father figure's prank and took off once more onto the rooftops and made it quite early to the academy. As he entered the room his friends Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga walked up to him.

"Hey guys what's up" asked naruto in his overthetop manner… which meant that he could be heard across the village. "n-n-nothing much n-n-naruto-san" said the dark purple haired heiress while the kid with the pineapple shaped haircut replied "nothing too troublesome although they might have heard you in suna"

Suddenly the rest of the class filed in which meant that HE would be there. Naruto scrambled to find a seat but was thwarted by the fangirl swarm that always seemed to find out where HE would sit beforehand. 'Crap' he thought to himself 'another day sitting next to the emo with the duck ass haircut', and sure enough the last "loyal" uchiha sauntered into the room and sat down as far as he could away from the fangirls wich more often than not was right next to Naruto, him being a kind of human shield for the arrogant emo. But thankfully iruka arrived earlier than usual and, seeng the class already seated decided that there would be no harm in starting a bit early.

"ok class lets see who will be with who"

**a/n I will end it there for anyone has any suggestions for it I will do my best to incorporate it into my story. Please please please review because otherwise I don't know if I am writing crap or if its halfway decent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER****: As always I must declare that I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: thanks to 1yui**

**At the academy**

"Team seven will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

As soon as he heard Iruka call out the names of team seven he thought he was robbed.

"What the fuck!" shouted the emo Uchiha.

"Troublesome." muttered the lazy genius.

**'well what do you think kit?'** asked the ancient demon fox.

'I think kakashi ojii san better find a new hiding place for his smut.' Joked the twelve year jinchuriki to his constant companion. Then he started laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOBE!" screamed the all to full of himself uchiha. Causing the entire class to just sweatdrop at the insufferable elitist tone in the prick's voice.

"Quiet!" shouted the chunin "wait here till your senseis arrive or you will all be dropped from the program." As he finished his sentence Kakashi walked in with a thunderstorm above his head.

He glared at Naruto who flashed him a foxy grin. "ok guys" he said "lets get to training ground 7 and get started already." He gave narutoone last glare as he shunshined away.

Naruto got up and shouted "last one there buys the ramen!" then took of like a shot.

Shikamaru was already halfway out the door when he heard Naruto's challenge "troublesome" he muttered to himself as he to shunshined to the training ground leaving only the befuddled Uchiha behind.

**AT TRAINING GROUND 7**

As naruto arrived he noticed that the laziest out of the three of them had arrived first after Kakashi and so summarized that sasuke would soon be relieved of a good chunk of the Uchiha fortune.

'**hey kit, you gonna use that sword technique I showed you?'** the kyuubi sounded excited he had finally tought someone the kitsune sword technique. It was right up Naruto's alley as it was as unpredictable as he was ,plus, since the red blade at Naruto's side was literaly a part o the kyuubi itself he had worked with his landlord on creating a kind of Spirit Fusion technique with the boy. **'does he even know about it?' **'no' naruto replied 'but he will soon enough'

Just then the last person they were waiting for finally got his sorry ass to the field looking severely pissed off. "Well then" the silver haired jounin, chuckling at the sight of sasuke so clearly lost " if you are all ready then let's start your REAL test"

**A/N read and review….**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own naruto in any way shape or form. Thanks again to 1yui for his continued support and insightful reviews.

As the genin stared incredulously at their new sensei Kakashi performed one of his infamous eye smiles as he said "if you can't handle it you could always go back to the academy." He glared maliciously at them "the village doesn't need ninja who don't represent its core values. And while you're at it you won't get the bells unless you try to kill me" he assumed a defensive stance, " begin."

The three scattered almost immediately and hid in the surrounding area. Naruto, who had heard slight inflictions in the tone of Kakashi's voice created two dozen or so shadow clones 'find Shikamaru and Sasuke' he commanded mentally, 'I have a plan' he pointed a thumb in the general direction of the jonin 'I will distract scarecrow over there '(for those who don't know Kakashi is the Japanese word for scarecrow) 'tell them to meet me at the forest clearing' and with that they took off. 'Ready Kurama-senpai?' the fox licked its muzzle in anticipation **'Born ready kit, let's do this'. **Naruto flew through the handsigns that the fox taught him "YOROI NO KITSUNE!" he drew his sword and the fox's chakra blossomed forth as if from a fountain "KATAMERU!" The red chakra coallesed around him forming two red tails behind the red jinchuriki as his eyes turned to slits and the whisker marks became fully pronounced however he retained his cerulean eyes and radiated a fair amount of power.

Kakashi sensed a wave of power and homed in on the location and was supprised to see naruto in what appeared to be a streamlined tailed beast cloak. "what the fuck naruto!" Naruto looked at kakashi and grinned.

"Always wanted to try this one." He faced the jonin and took an unorthodox stance. He sprung forward spinning like a tornado and simultaneously made several slashes with his sword witch forced Kakashi to jump out of the way as the jinchuriki flew by. 'What the hell' Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto righted himself. Then promptly fell over in a dizzy mess losing track of the silver jonin as he struggled to maintain the fox armor as he looked for his target.

**'damn it kit you know to never use that move until your opponent loses you' ** said the Kyubi to our clueless genin. 'sorry kyubi sama' apologized the young man to the fox 'I was overexcited and forgot' **'never mind that jump!'** the warning came to late as a hand shot out of the ground onto Naruto's leg causing his concentration and therefor his armor to shatter leaving him neck deep in dirt with a jonin eye smiling next to his face.

"rule 1: never lose track of your opponent." Said Kakashi "how bout you just rest here and wait for the sun to go down, those others wont last nearly as long" Kakashi turned his back on Naruto and shunshined away.

"Idiot" said the clone as he dispelled himself "don't you know a kawamiri when you see one?

**A/N Forbidden technique: Cliffhanger no jutsu**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't be a douche.**

TRAINING GROUND SEVEN

As naruto arrived at the meeting place he noticed his clones had succeeded in convincing his fellow genin into meeting up with him.

"What do you want dobe?" inquired the mildly annoyed Uchiha "I can do this alone thanks."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his overconfident teammate as he turned to the other "Shikamaru you're the genius, have you figured it out yet?" The spiky haired genius nodded at the overactive jinchuriki. "the objective is to force us to work together as a squad when the conditions are impossibly stacked against us making us believe that only two of us can pass so we each act in our own selfish interests."

Sasuke was dumbfounded at the apparently overnight intelligence acquired by the supposed 'dead last' of the graduating class. "We're supposed to work together then" he humphed "Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it teme, ." Naruto took a breath "I've got a plan."

**Meanwhile with kakashi**

' _The sun is just about to set_' Kakashi thought to himself as he searched for the genin hopefuls '_If this means what I think it does then I just might have found my first squad.' _As he finished his thought he spied the dark blue shirt of the uchiha prodigy, '_oh well_' kakashi thought to himself '_I guess it was just too much to hope for' _he noticed that Sasuke was standing so that the setting sun created a dark, imposing silhouette of the kid.

"been waitin for ya Hatake" the young uchiha said with all the arrogance that was his birthright as an uchiha " time to test myself against the _shadow_ of the uchiha clan" Kakashi was stunned as his shadow seemed to grow and form into long bars. '_what the fuck!?' _ the jounin moved to avoid the whips of shadow, then from out of nowhere he hears the uchiha shout **KATON: GOKAKYU no JUTSU.** From behind the shadows that had suddenly evaporated leaving Kakashi half blind a huge ball of fire materialized out of seemingly nowhere he doged hurriedly into one of the trees. '_that was way too close'_ he thought to himself '_I shouldn't have underestimated them' _he tried to leap off the branch only to realize he was stuck. 'What the'

" Shadow possession successful" came a lazy voice from his left "get done with it Naruto!"

Kakashi turns his head as he feels a familiar power eminate from the clearing '_oh shit!' _as he heard naruto cry to the heavens " **SHIKI NO KITSUNE: TAIFU KIBA"** he assumed his awkward stance as he once again launched himself at the jonin and managing to cut off one of the bells as kakashi broke the **KAGEMANE **technique and landed gracelessly on the branch reeling from the dizzying side effects of the jutsu. Before Kakashi could recover however the other two pressed the attack as Sasuke started to engage kakashi in taijutsu forcing the silver haired ninja to dodge as Shikamaru used the growing shadows to keep him on his toes to avoid being once more caught by his **kagemane**.

'_And to think'_ kakashi complained to himself as he avoided a particularly well-coordinated attack by the two clan heirs pressed their advantage totally consuming Kakashi's attention until he heard a faint tinkling in his ear.

"So" said the blonde jinchuriki who had appeared behind him " do we pass Kakashi sensei?"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Anyways please review so that I can improve my writing or if you like it write more. Until then live long and prosper!**


End file.
